


Christmas Card

by HunterusHeroicus



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterusHeroicus/pseuds/HunterusHeroicus
Summary: Jack and Bitty send out a Christmas card. It's cute af.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Koppori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Koppori/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I originally planned, but I'm happy with it. Maya_Koppori, if you'd like to see the initial idea, you can find me at my tumblr (steverogersisbi). Merry Christmas!
> 
> If you cannot see this work, go here: https://www.dropbox.com/s/znvpppztx57f9ia/meep%20morp%20xmas.jpg?dl=0


End file.
